


Passion for Her

by slay_daya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slay_daya/pseuds/slay_daya
Summary: It all started when Michelle’s foster parents were killed. No, not by a car crash, but by a robbery that occurred when they were out one night to visit the bank. A man in a black hood burst through the doors of the bank and brutally shot and killed everyone that was there while managing to steal millions of dollars. Mj was heart broken, even devastated since her parents were shot and killed. Sadly, the robber was never caught till this day. And it angers her that the bastard never got to spend his life in prison. But of course there was nothing she could do, the only thing she could do was grieve and continue to live. Since her parents were killed she was left on her own, no other family to take in. So she worked at a little local coffee shop, cafe. Trying to save every penny she could in order to pay bills, eat or even clothed herself everyday. It was tough, hard but she managed to get through it. That was until a powerful man came waking into the shop and offered her the most insane offer. To marry him for a year in exchange for 2 billion dollars!





	Passion for Her

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 

 

Walking into the cafe, MJ looked around the building lazily with bags under her eyes. Since the past week, she had to take extra shifts in order to replace the broken AC in her small apartment. She was currently living in the warm, moist apartment of hers. She only had enough money to grab a couple of fans to try cooling the place but it didn't seem to do much work at all.

"Morning MJ," her boss, Alice, greeted with a smile.

MJ, returned the smile, "Good morning,"

Working there in the cafe for years Michelle and Alice had gotten close. MJ was the nickname that Alice only got to call her, along with her foster parents who had given her the nickname since she was a little child.

Dropping her things behind the counter Mj heaved a sigh and grabbed her apron, placing it over her head and tying it behind.

"Long night?" asked Alice.

MJ rubbed her eyes lazily before looking at Alice tiredly, "Tell me about it," she replied.

Alice grabbed her apron as well, placing it over her head, "MJ, if you a day or two off to rest go ahead hun." she offered.

She shook her head, "No, I need to work to replace this AC in my apartment, which I'm close enough to get the money that I need," she grabbed a notepad and pen, "so no worries," MJ added before walking away to start her day with her first customers that walked in and sat down in a booth.

Walking up the lovely couple MJ smiled and began to take their orders. They ended up ordering a few muffins along with cinnamon rolls and cup of coffee that she went to go fetch. After their order was prepared MJ carried the tray and placed the coffees and pantry down at there table.

"Thank you," said the man.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Leaving away from the couple with a smile MJ made her way over to the counter.

"Hey MJ, would you mind going in the back to get more styrofoam cups in the back," Alice asked. MJ nodded her head with a tight smile and continued her way into the back of the storage to retrieve the cups.

Almost reaching the door Mick stopped her midway causing MJ to temptingly rolled her eyes. She didn't feel to start a conversation with him because he's been trying to get a date with her. But thats not what she wanted.

"Hey MJ-"

"Don't call me that," she interrupted giving him a stern look.

Mick, rubbed the sweat from his forehead."Oh alright, alright, besides that Michelle," he emphasized with a smirk, "I was wondering if you were free tonight," he asked, attempt to finally get a yes from her.

But of course, MJ always remained with some excuse to decline. Didn't he see she wasn't interested?

"Actually, I would love to," she started finally grabbing the cups from the storage, "But I have to work extra today in order to pay for my broken AC," she explained. Which wasn't entirely a lie, she did indeed was busy and had to do an extra shift.

Closing the door MJ started to walk away from the storage when Mick caught up with her, "It's fine if you want I could pay for your AC to be fixed," he offered with a grin.

Even though it was tempting to accept the offer, MJ didn't want to. She knew she had to do this all by herself even if it meant turning down his offer. Plus this would be Mick's way of trying to use her to go on a date and "hang" out together. Something she didn't want happening. Sure he sounded nice and all, but really, she knew Mick was a player, she even once overheard him and a friend talking about trying to score a date with her. She wouldn't give up easily.

MJ gave him a fake smile, "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," she shrugged leaving a stunned Mick behind before giving the cups to Alice.

Yet another score for Michelle.

With a satisfied grin, MJ continued to serve the customers that came and went for a few more hours until she was the last employee left. Ignoring the blisters on her feet she kept a smile on her face and did her job the best she could. Finally after thirty minutes till she was done for the day, the bell from the front door rung indicating a customer had walked in.

The sound of sharp steps echoes on the tile floors. Sounds of someone powerful walking into the building. MJ sighed, walking from the back to greet the new customer. Making her way to the guy who sat at the booth with his back turned towards her she prepared to put a smile on her face to greet him.

"Hi, what would you like-"

She stopped cold, eyes narrowing at the young man dress in a suit impatiently tapping his finger on the table. He was hot! He had thick, dark brown hair that curled softly around his ears, narrowed nose, a strong jawline and a pair of dark hazel eyes that could make you melt in a second. But his eyes were cold, cold enough to run shivers down her spine. The man screamed rich!

"Excuse me?" his voice was stern and held dominance.

Shaking her head she forced her heart to stop beating so fast, "My apologies, sir."

He narrowed his eyes at her, studying her as well for a few seconds before turning back to his cold gesture. "Could I have a black coffee please?" it came out as an almost grunt.

Writing the order down, MJ nodded and left to make his coffee finally to breathe normally again. She had felt she once seen his face before but she didn't know where. Her memory with all sources she tried to build didn't either help her remember. After the coffee was prepared she carefully held the cup and walked over the mysterious man.

"Here's your order of black coffee." she state, placing it in front of him trying to not stare too long at his attractive features.

"You seem like the right person for the job," the strange man said, continuing to stare at MJ making her uncomfortable.

MJ's dark eyes furrowed in confusion, "Um, excuse me? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why don't you have a seat?" he gestures to the seat across from him in the booth.

Abiding, she sat down as she was instructed still in confusion onto why this strange, but familiar man was even acknowledging her let alone talking to her. It was giving her bad vibes.

"Let's talk business," the man said, taking a small sip of his black coffee.

Was this guy serious? She thought.

"Woah... I'm sorry sir," she said removing herself from the booth panicking, "but I have no idea who you are, so whatever 'business' you are talking about I'm not a part of it." Turning away the man arm shot out and grabbed her elbow in an iron grip.

MJ glanced at his arm and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure if you want to keep that pretty little nose of yours, you'd do the smart thing and let go of my arm."

The man gaze darkened, his grip not loosening. "I don't think you should threatening men who are twice your size, Ms. Jones. You could get away with being a tease to Mick back there but even the. Shouldn't you have more respect for your customers here? Like they say customers are always right,"

She was first shocked that this mysterious man knew her last name but then anger boiled through MJ. Many thoughts running through her mind by a milo second before you could blink her fist hit his jaw as she threw a punch. Before she could react, the man was on his feet grabbing her by her arm impelling her into the booth caging her in.

He was furious by now.

"Let me go you dick!" she yelled at him, struggling to push him off the booth. The man didn't budge not even a little while glaring down at her. "You're an imperious rude asshole! I am not going to sit here and be manhandled by a prick!"

"Would you stop swearing," he hissed at her, "I'm not pleased by handling the situation like this but I need you to corporate and listen to what I have to say,"

That had gotten her attention.

She had stopped struggling to lift her eyebrow at him, confused onto why this random man can into the coffee building being mysterious about what he had to share.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned giving him a hard look, "I've never met you before and yet you waltz in here telling me to listen to him after you manhandled me?"

"The names Peter, Peter Parker," he said with a satisfied smirk, letting her go

MJ rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask for a name idiot," she said moving closer to the wall of the booth to create a distance between the two.

Peter's eyes darkened, glaring at her, "Do you even know who I am?" he asked bitterly.

She gave out a humorous chuckle, "No I don't and don't want to," said MJ.

He heaved out a sigh of annoyance. She was really pushing his buttons and he didn't like her feisty attitude despite her being attractive.

"Alright, since you won't listen to want I say," he mumbled quietly not meeting her eyes, but she was still able to hear what he said, "What if I were to tell you that I was here to offer you two billion dollars?"

Her eyes went wide, eyeing him like he had grown two heads.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisUserIsnTaken> <\-- Here is my wattpad for more of my stories. 

 

Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! <3 


End file.
